Friggin' Angels
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Michael and Lucifer have been bickering in the cage. Adam is sick of it and voices his opinion, getting the attention of both archangels, spelling disaster for himself. Please Enjoy!


They were bickering. Again. This was about the twentieth time that week, or however long Adam thought a week was in the damn cage. He always started out ignoring the archangels and it usually worked until they dragged him into the fight so he could pick a side. Otherwise, Michael and Lucifer left Adam the hell alone.

Adam was tuning them out as he sat in a corner of the cage on a chair Lucifer had conjured for them all. He hadn't really paid attention to what it was they were fighting about until he heard something. It was apparently about embarrassing moments in their childhood, the other always denying it happened. He thought he could hold out but after another five minutes of whining and yelling, he cracked.

Adam didn't say it too loudly but it came out anyway, "Annoying angel dicks…"

The two fighting angels turned toward Adam, forgetting he was there for a second. Lucifer tilted his head.

"Oh really, Adam?"

The vessel looked up, paling at the fact he now knew they heard him. Lucifer smirked evilly for a second, whispering something to his brother, which Adam did not catch. Michael nodded and even formed a smile of his own. Adam knew that when stoic Michael was smiling, he was in trouble. But there was nowhere to go in the cage, so he just sat frozen stiff on the chair. Lucifer flicked a hand and Adam felt himself shooting off the chair he was sitting on and land on his back on the ground.

"Would you care to hold him, big brother?" Lucifer asked.

"Gladly," Michael returned and sat above Adam, pinning his hands above his head, under his own knees.

"Guys! Michael, Lucifer. Come on, I didn't mean anything. You guys never even acknowledge me!"

Lucifer straddled him, "Yeah, cuz you never opened your mouth. And the one time you do, look what happens."

Adam was preparing for some sick form of torture the devil and archangel would dish out to him. He screwed his eyes shut and tried bracing and tightening every inch of himself.

But he gasped when he felt teasing fingers traveling the length of his sides and he arched his back.

"What's the matter, Adam? A bit ticklish?"

The young man shook his head, biting down on his lip to keep from laughing. Is this really what he was going to be subjected to? Michael smiled as Lucifer kept up the playful torture.

"Ticklish wittle sides? Hmm? Let's try your tummy," Lucifer worked his fingers to circle around the taught belly, pushing up the hem of his shirt to get at bare skin. The morningstar wiggled his fingers in the air above Adam's stomach and Adam, who had been watching his every move, shut his eyes once more, whimpering a bit.

"How fast should I go on your soft belly? And where? Maybe around the siiiides…" Lucifer stroked fingers around the dip of muscle, "… or right above…" he tickled just below his ribs and above his belly button, "… maybe below. I know Mikey's sensitive there…" he brushed a single finger from each hand across the rim of Adam's pants on the lower portion of belly. Adam had been quietly reduced to squeaky, breathless giggles at the teasing. Michael had rolled his eyes when his brother mentioned one of his own ticklish spots. "Ooh! How could I forget your belly button?" Lucifer said at last and dipped a finger inside. Adam had a shallow belly button so Lucifer was able to scratch at the bottom of it. Adam arched his back and his giggles intensified.

"NOhohohoho! StahaHAHAHAP! PLEHEhehease!"

"I would stop, I really would, but who's the one who called us angel dicks, hmm?" Lucifer made a claw with his hand and dug into Adam's quivering belly. Adam yelped in surprise and dissolved into laughter.

"Okay, I think your belly has gotten enough love. Let's see up here," Lucifer walked his fingers up Adam's ribs, stopping to poke at each one. His already prominent smirk grew wider when Adam forcefully jerked and gasped at each poke.

"PleHEase! Nonono! DOn't!"

"Aww, are your ribs a weak spot?" Lucifer smiled, suddenly digging in with five fingers on each side. Adam shrieked and jumped in MIchael's pin.

"STAHAHAHAHAP! DOHOHON'T PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE! HAHAHAHA!"

Adam thrashed about and probably wouldn't be afraid to punch Lucifer if he weren't pinned. At the same time as Lucifer was attacking his ribs, Michael got curious and poked under Adam's arms. He noticed more strain being put on the arms he had trapped under his legs. With a big brother's experience, the archangel wiggled fingers in each armpit. Lucifer slowed down his own tickling to see that reaction. Adam's laughter turned to squeaky giggles and more desperate pulling at his arms.

"Isn't he adorable for a human, brother?" Lucifer looked at Michael with a smile.

"I suppose," Michael smirked, just curiously brushing his fingers across Adam's neck. He stopped when he watched the vessel below him jerk and gasp sharply, shaking his head after that.

"Nonononono, plehehehease!"

"Ticklish neck, Adam?" Michael smirked, looking almost scarily identical to his brother. He did it again, but Adam squished his neck down, giggling profusely.

"Hold on, Mike, I think I have the perfect thing," Lucifer sniggered after, loving his devious plot, and pulled out a feather. Adam caught sight of it and shook his head madly again. Michael stilled Adam's shaking head with his grace. Lucifer lowered the feather to Adam's now exposed neck and dragged it slowly across it. Adam burst forth into buoyant bubbly giggles and snorts.

"Too cute," Lucifer cooed, keeping that up and getting under Adam's chin occasionally to produce another squeak. Michael added fingers into the mix and all was lost. Adam was laughing now, full and happy, and he couldn't verbalize complete thoughts or even words.

Lucifer handed over the feather to Michael to deal with as he went back to skittering his fingers up and down Adam's ribs. The human cackled hysterically by that point.

After a few more minutes of torture, the archangel and devil released Adam. They were smirking and smiling at him fondly.

"I think I did quite a good job of tickling him," Michael said to see if it would spur on anything.

Lucifer made a face, "No way, I was waaay better."

"Were not."

"Were too."

Adam climbed back onto his seat, still panting from his tickle attack. He heard them bickering again and sighed. Friggin' angels.

_~The End~_


End file.
